


The Twelve Kinks of SidGeno-mas

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Magical Realism, Minor Subdrop, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Polyamory, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, SidGeno kinky advent calendar, Somnophilia, Stuffing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Whump, more tags to come with future chapters, sick!fic, they're still hockey players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Sid, Geno and Anna decide to have a baby, and a whole lot of kinky sex along the way.Inspired byZhenyabest'skinky advent calendar over on tumblr.
Relationships: Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova, Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. December 14: impregnation kink

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a chapter series, and these stories are all linked narratively, There's…. Not really a lot of plot going on here XD If a given day's kink doesn't work for you, you should be able to skip it without losing anything XD However, mPreg and polyamory will be making consistent appearances in every chapter, so if those aren't your bag, this isn't your bag ^.^ mkinykato

" _Hey, Baby-maker. You looking forward to putting a baby in this belly?_ " Anna purred.

" _So ready. You're gonna knock me up so good. I can't wait to feel you both filling me up._ "

Sid looked up at the sound of Russian coming from the doorway and smiled at the sight of Geno and Anna leaning in for a kiss, arms wrapped gently around each other. He shook his head as the two of them quickly got heated, hands slipping to asses, gripping and pulling each other together. "Hey you two, save it for the ritual," he chirped, turning back to where he was lighting incense, making sure the clippings of Geno's hair and various representative trinkets were all arranged according to the diagrams their sorcerer had given them.

"Oh, no. You make me wait three weeks for potion to brew, I have plenty saved," Anna purred, going up to her toes to nibble at Geno's ear.

Geno groaned, pulling Anna close and rubbing his hips side to side against her belly, soft and flat. "You both so good for me."

Sid licked his lips, shaking the final match out and setting it aside. "Well, the room is ready. All that's left is for us to break the seal Sorcerer Jareth gave us, and take our potions," Sid said, reaching for his bottle and pulling the cork.

"You think I draw sigils right?" Geno asked, grabbing his own bottle.

"Sorcerer Jareth say intent behind them most important," Anna said, brushing a soothing hand over Geno's arm. "And your handwriting best."

"Best," Geno agreed, grinning. "And if not work, we try again."

Sid nodded. "So… bottoms up." He lifted the potion to his lips and began to drink.

"Literally!" Geno added cheerfully, making Sid struggle not to laugh around his swallow. Anna had no such problem and cackled loudly before downing hers in one go.

The potions weren't very large; Geno's was the largest, since he was carrying. Sid's potion tasted faintly of ginger and mint.

"Wonder how long take to affect?" Geno mused, rubbing his smooth belly speculatively.

"It's supposed to be pretty quick once we break the seal," Sid said, picking up the seal from where they'd placed it on the corner of the bed and holding it out to Geno and Anna.

It was a simple three-pointed spiral made of dried clay, painted with more sigils and lines, and imbued with the power of the spell Sorcerer Jareth had crafted for them. Sid held one corner of it as Geno and Anna grasped the other two.

"Count of three?" Anna suggested.

Sid nodded. "One."

"Two."

" **Three**."

They each pulled at their corner and the seal crumbled easily into a fine, red powder that drifted in the air between them, spiralling out and out until it reached the edges of the circle Sid had drawn around the bed where it poured into the lines, filling them with a soft, earthy glow.

"I think that's it the-en oh-" Sid gasped, Anna and Geno making similar noises next to him. Sid felt his face flushing, mouth going dry as all his focus zeroed in on the two people beside him and how much he **desperately** wanted to get his dick inside one or both of them like… yesterday.

"Guess it pretty quick," Anna said around a breathless chuckle, already pulling at her clothes.

" _Fuck me…. Please_ ," Geno whined in Russian -- words Sid did recognize -- and was more than willing to fulfill, hopefully repeatedly.

"Yes… Oh, god yes," Sid groaned, pushing Geno towards the bed, feeling his cock throb and fill. Thick and heavy, it pushed the fabric of his basketball shorts out, doing nothing to hide how ready to fuck Geno he really was.

Anna grabbed at the hem of Geno's sweats and between the two of them, they managed to strip him and lay him out across the bed.  
Spread out for them, flushed and sweating, Geno clawed at the sheets. His feet scrambled to make purchase to push against something, to feel something, to fuck himself on anything.

"I want first," Anna demanded, and from the rough, hungry tone of her voice, Sid was surprised it was still in English. With her long limbs, Anna pushed Sid out of the way and slotted her hips between Geno's thighs, grinding up against his plush ass, which was wet and dripping from the magic swirling in the room around them. Open and ready to be fucked.

"Yes- Hurry, **please**." Geno reached between them to grab- Sid blinked, it wasn't a dick. It looked like a part of Anna, but also not. It wasn't very big, maybe three inches long from where it rose from her swollen lips, wider than a single finger, but less than two. A smooth, quivering shaft, dripping at the tip. it almost looked like sculpted, wet clay, but it was firm and resilient to Geno's grasp as he pawed at it, trying to get Anna inside him.

" _Oh, that feels so good, Tiger. I'm gonna fuck that baby into you now, fill you up-_ " Anna broke off into a moan as she pushed inside. Her hips rocked and ground up into Geno more than thrust.

Sid shoved at his own clothes; he had to be naked; he had to get some friction. He wanted to be inside of them. His own cock felt fat and heavy where it hung in front of him, and when he looked down, it was a little different too. Not much longer than usual, but a little wider, especially at the base. Sid wrapped his fingers around it and shuddered. A Knot. Jareth had told them that might happen. The spell worked a little differently for every person, but Geno had been openly excited at the prospect, so it would be **far** from a problem. If Sid could just-

Anna grunted, the muscles of her ass and thighs straining as she pushed deep inside of Geno and held there.

Geno clung to her narrow shoulders, pulling himself up from the bed with the force of his desperation as Anna fucked him harder. 

Sid pushed up behind Anna, pushing her hair aside so he could mouth at her neck -- wet, sucking kisses. "You're so fucking beautiful together."

Geno moaned, wrapping his legs around Anna's waist.

The move tilted their hips up, and Sid could see Anna's pussy, wet and flush, held open by the width of her temporary shaft.

Sid needed, and judging from the way Anna yelled as he pushed inside her, she did too.

"Wrong-" Anna gasped, pushing back to meet Sid's thrust. "Wrong hole."

"What he- ohh _god, fuck **Sid**_ ," Geno whined.

"I couldn't resist. You're so… **tempting**." Sid bit at Anna's shoulder, drawing a breathless chuckle from her.

"You fucking tease… Don't come," Anna chirped back at him, the sweaty smirk she threw at him was like liquid sex.

"That… that won't be a problem." Sid grunted. He could feel his balls trying to draw up. Tight heat coiled deep inside him but with nowhere to go. He could fuck for an hour and he wouldn't get there, not in her slick, wet cunt. Sid wasn't sure **how** he knew, but he knew.

"Good, now fuck me hard. I want to come in Zhenya again. You can help." Anna growled, turning her gaze, ravenous and predatory, towards their shared prey.

Geno whimpered under them, trembling and gasping and delicious. He reached his arms over his head, pushing off the bed to fuck himself faster against Anna's length.

Sid stared at the lithe swell of Geno's triceps, but with Anna between them, he couldn't reach. He scraped his teeth over her salty skin. "You should bite him."

Geno moaned loud, and as Anna bit down where Sid suggested, the sound went high and desperate. "Oh- fuck- I- Ah! **Ah!** " Geno screamed, shaking.

Anna's groan was muffled as she came, her cunt clutching at Sid's thick cock, pulling him in. Her slick dripped down the fronts of his thighs. When she finally pulled free and rolled to the side, Sid felt he could explode with pent-up lust. The sight before him did nothing to cool him either.

"Hi Sid…" Geno sighed. He was dripping with sweat, cheeks and halfway down his chest red with blush. His legs sprawled akimbo, just waiting for Sid to take Anna's place. Geno's hole was as slick as Anna's cunt had been, and a thin trickle of come dribbled from it as it winked hungrily at Sid. "You fuck me now?" Geno looked as unrepentantly sated as Sid had ever seen him, but his cock was hard and full, lying across his stomach, and it didn't look like it was flagging at all either, despite the spurt of whiteness streaked across his belly.

"Yes…" Sid promised, crawling forward and practically falling into Geno. It felt like gravity itself pulled them together, and the wet, sloppy heat of Geno's hole lit up Sid's spine. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good, Baby."

"Mmm, yes. Baby." Geno purred, rubbing his and down his chest and through the come dotting his belly. He dug his fingers in, just below the navel and arched his back. "Feel so empty… want it so bad. Sid…"

Sid groaned, thrusting harder as his cock began to swell.

Geno moaned, and Anna rolled onto her side to press sweet, affectionate kisses across his face. Her shaft had wilted a little, but it was recovering quickly, wet with mingled come and slick.

Sid wondered what it tasted like.

"Oh! Sid! You- Oh!" Geno whined, squirming and pushing against the bed to get closer, to fuck himself on Sid's cock. The knot at the base swelling enough to tease at the entrance to his hole, making every thrust in tighter than the last.

"Surprise-" Sid panted, he could feel his cock already starting to come, a steady pulse of jizz beginning to pour from him, but his orgasm was still a ways off, though fast approaching. Sid licked his lips and thrust a little harder, forcing the bulb at the base of his dick against the ring of muscle that wanted to suck the life out of him. "Like it?"

"Oh! I like… I like so much! Si-id!" Geno whined, muscles clenching as his back arched and his cock, still untouched, began to shoot up across his chest.

The clenching, sucking pull of Geno's orgasm held Sid fast, and the growing tide of Sid's lust was fast overwhelming him as he began to come harder. "Fuck… I'm gonna fill you up so much… Do you- can you feel it?"

Geno's face was a ricktis of pleasure as he screamed and writhed on Sid's cock, the little jerks and pulls dancing across his veins.

"I feel." Anna growled, her hand stroking over Geno's belly to tangle her long fingers with Geno's big hand.

Sid looked down and could see what she meant. Their hands slowly rising up as his belly swelled with the volume of Sid's orgasm. It felt truly overwhelming and Sid finally had to give in to closing his eyes to just **feel** it crashing through him, wave after wave.

He opened his eyes a moment later -- still coming, but no longer flying quite so hard -- to the sound of kissing. Geno and Anna's lips and tongues tangling.

Sid looked down at the gentle curve of Geno's belly and laid a reverent hand over it. Geno and Anna's hands had moved down to the firm length of his cock, drawing long, lazy strokes over it. Just passing time, affection and closeness. They'd done this. The three of them together, had put that in Geno's belly.

Sid knew it wasn't a baby, it was just come, but the idea of it made him swell with pride. "I love you guys," he blurted out.

Annd and Geno pulled apart to smile fondly at him. "We love you too, _Bunny_."

Sid blushed at the nickname, though he not so secretly loved it, leaning in to share a kiss with Anna.

Geno's hand crept over Sid's hip to grasp at his ass, tugging him in just a little deeper. Sid could feel his cock moving inside Geno, and he was softening, starting to, though how soft he would actually get before needing to go again, he wasn't sure. The way Anna was already grinding her stiff little prick against Geno's hip made him pretty sure it wouldn't matter anyways, as soon as he pulled out, she would push back in.

"You should fuck his mouth until it's your turn," Sid suggested, a little blurry and come drunk. "I want to see it."

Geno groaned and nodded as they all shifted around to make it happen. It would be a very long, very good day.


	2. December 15: sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno buys a few nice things to share with his lovers. Anna helps. Sid approves. Sid approves a LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this became less about toys, more about lingerie and belly kink, but there ARE toys involved. XD Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think ;3

"Hello?" Sid called thumbing off his shoes and setting them on the rack next to Geno's and Anna's. Both of them had so many different pairs, he couldn't always tell if any were missing, but both of their cars were in the garage, so the lack of answer was slightly puzzling.

Sid shrugged off his jacket, and wandered up the stairs to look for them. It was at the second floor landing he heard the groan and smiled. "Should've known," He laughed, following the noises down the hall to the open bedroom door. "Are you guys hungry? I was thinking chicken for dinn- Oh wow…"

Geno and Anna both turned identical smirks at Sid. "Hello, _Bunny_ , welcome home," Anna purred. The two of them were rocking on the bed, Geno seated firmly in Anna's lap. "Geno bought us some presents."

"I can… see that." Sid swallowed, eyes raking over Geno's form. Long, **long** limbs, clad in soft, dainty under things… Geno looked like he had half a catalogue of lingerie on, and it **all** worked.

Sheer, black stockings with gold trim hugged every dip and curve of Geno's legs all the way up to his thighs. Now, Sid was a fan of Geno's legs at the worst of times, and these made everything from the massive swell of his thighs to the dexterous, bony angles of his toes look good enough to eat.

And those fucking thighs, smooth and pale, and looking even longer than usual with black garters clipped to the tops of those amazing stockings.

"Holy fuck, did you shave?" Sid gasped, pulling at the fastening of his pants so he could join them on the bed.

"Anna help." Geno beamed proudly, sticking his pert, generous ass out to meet Sid's grabby hands.

"You should see him next time. He so cute when I put cream here…" Anna smirked, slipping her fingers down the exposed crack of Geno's ass to play with his stuffed hole, red and wet and framed with more black with gold trim Sid could **just** catch peaks of behind the sleek garter belt wrapped around his hips.

Sid's favorite part though, of the whole ensemble, was the soft, practically weightless fabric draped over Geno's shoulders and chest. The sexiest negligee that Sid had ever laid eyes on. It practically floated down the arch of his back, a soft, fluffy gold trim teasing at the top curve of his ass.

Sid knew. He **knew** Geno wasn't **actually** showing yet. Sid had been obsessed the last two months with thoughts of Geno's belly, warm and full and carrying their child. He could barely keep his hands to himself when they were in the same room, so he **knew** how big it had been that morning, and the week before; but the band of black and gold trim that cut across Geno's chest, just below his ribs, was like magic and made him look six weeks further along, and Sid **loved** it.

"If I know how much you like, I buy sooner," Geno said, and his words were teasing, but his voice was soft and shy. Geno had all the bravado in the world until he didn't, and Sid loved him in both moods.

"I like it, but it's just showing off what you already have," Sid murmured, trailing his hand up Geno's belly to rest his palm over the smooth expanse of it. He pressed a sweet kiss to Geno's cheek and got a smile and a wiggle in response.

A wiggle that had Anna cooing and rocking her hips up against them.

"Geno also get me new toy too," Anna said, leaning back and pulling Geno with her to give Sid a better view. 

Between Geno's very generous cheeks -- clad in black panties that **still** had Sid's mind reeling -- Sid could just barely see the base of molded, black plastic strapped into Anna's usual harness.

"His ass is so greedy, I can't see it," Sid laughed, pressing his thumb against the base of it, rubbing Anna's harness against her in the process and getting a satisfied hum in return.

The plastic wasn't what he expected. Although it looked like hard silicon, it had in interesting texture to it, something about the subtle, rubbery give. Sid wondered what it would feel like inside him.

"He begging me to turn it on since I put it in him, but I say we wait for you," Anna said, which explained how Geno had gotten so squirmy already, if they'd been at this a while. 

"Remote on table," Geno said, nodding towards the nightstand. "Please, Sid."

"But we not show him **his** gift yet," Anna interrupted before Sid could tear himself away from them enough to reach for it.

"There's **more**?" Sid groaned, he was already hard, and more than ready to start getting the three of them off.

Anna huffed, rolling her eyes fondly. "Boys so impatient. Always now, when could have even better."

Geno whined, bouncing in Anna's lap, the movement causing the negligee to drift and flutter around his hips and over his belly. 

Sid's eyes grew dark and hungry. "Where's my present, then?"

"In bag on desk," Geno answered, breathless.

Sid gave Geno's ass another squeeze before standing up to grab the plain, black gift bag from the desk and bring it to the bed. It wasn't a large bag, and it wasn't particularly heavy either.

"Open," Anna encouraged, she clearly already knew what was in store for them. It was probably her idea to put it in the bag in the first place. She did love to spoil them when she could.

Sid obeyed, opening the bag and reaching through the tissue paper to pull out a pair of beautifully embroidered gloves, decorated with sigils and smelling faintly of lavender. "Oh, shit- are these-" Sid swallowed, wiping the sweat from his palms on the bedspread and pulling them on.

The sigils flashed blue then red before going dark, the buttery leather of the gloves melting away and leaving the sigils in their place, painted to Sid's skin. Sid flexed his fingers, getting a feel for the crackling energy settling into a pool of hot and cold in the palm of his hand and the tips of his fingers.

Geno craned his neck around to watch.

"Touch him."

Sid swallowed and leaned in to place his hand over Geno's knee, palm down, stroking over the sheer fabric and lace until he was massaging Geno's exposed upper thigh over the garter straps.

"Oh fuck…" Geno sighed, swaying in Anna's lap. "Sid… feel so warm, want you touch…"

"Where? What do you want me to touch?" Sid purred, laying his other hand flat to Geno's hip and using the grip to pull himself flush to Geno's back. Soft fabric against his skin, firm muscle underneath.

" **Everywhere** ," Geno whined.

"He so **greedy** ," Anna growled, like she was proud of it. Sid was too, proud they could make Geno feel this way.

Sid was so distracted at the feeling of near-burning heat under his palms, that he almost missed the soft click of a switch. He didn't miss the way Geno practically thrashed in response, flopping back against Sid's chest and grinding down on the toy inside him.

"Si-id…" Geno cried.

"Fuck…" Sid gazed down over Geno's shoulder, admiring the flutter and drape of the nightie -- the soft, see-through fabric that teased and enticed. Sid ran both palms up Geno's abs and over his chest, ignoring the hard, thick line of his cock, trapped by the too-small panties. The back was open, but the front wasn't.

Geno's dick looked so cute -- precious even -- straining against the fabric.

Sid ran the back of one finger in an icy circle around Geno's nipple and smirked at the sound it got.

"He so heavy," Anna moaned, rocking up against them. 

Sid couldn't feel the pulsing vibrations of the toy only hear it from where it was buried deep in Geno's ass, but it was clearly doing wonders for Geno and Anna. "He's going to get even heavier soon."

Geno whined, arching his back and stroking a hand over his own belly, pulling at the fluffy hem, lifting it up. He paused to poke the tip of one finger into his own belly button. It didn't really fit, Geno's hands were so big. "So heavy… You think panties still fit when I fat?"

Sid groaned, grinding his cock against Geno's pert ass, the friction of the panties a little scratchy against the head, but he really couldn't care right now. "You aren't fat, you're pregnant."

"Fa-at." Geno whined, pushing his stomach out and rolling his hips. His cock jumped beneath the black panties, and a bead of precum oozed through the fabric. "Fat from big baby you put in me." Geno let the nightie fall back over his stomach and gave it a hearty pat. "Make me so big, I not even see floor anymore."

"Holy fuck, **Geno** ," Sid groaned, clutching at Geno with his hot hands, the skin underneath flushing red from the heat. "You can't just **say** things like that."

"He so obvious," Geno said to Anna in a stage whisper. "Think he keep secret how much he like."

Anna gave a conspiratorial chuckle and lifted her hands to join Geno's, framing and petting his belly. 

"Alright, alright," Sid panted, staring hungrily at the shape of Geno's belly through the sheer fabric. It had to be magic; he looked so much bigger than he had that morning. Not that Sid was about to complain. "If you guys are done chirping me, let's get this show on the road."

"Yes! Make magic hands useful and touch me," Geno demanded, grabbing Sid's wrist and putting his hands where Geno wanted them, right on his cock, which was still hard and dripping when Sid wrapped sure fingers around it and gave it a squeeze.

Sid pressed both palms against the full length of Geno's cock and still couldn't really hold it when he was this hard.

"Ooh, yes." Geno hummed, grinding down on Anna's toy and leaning back against Sid again. "More."

Sid rolled his fingers up and down the length, a rippling squeeze that always made Geno squirm, and now was no exception.

" _Fuck, you're heavy, Tiger. Gonna make me come if you keep doing that._ " Anna gasped in Russian, a sure sign she was close, not that Sid could blame her.

"I- Sid do- yes," Geno grunted.

Sid raised an eyebrow and squeezed a little harder. Geno's English only ever got that broken when he was about to come.

Geno whined, high in his chest.

"Really? Like this?" Sid asked, resisting the urge to squeeze faster or rub. If Geno really could come from just this…

"So… so hot. Warm. Feel- s'good. Sid."

There was another click, and Geno practically collapsed in Sid's arms with a scream, his cock jumping against Sid's hands.

" _Yes- Ooh. Yes, Jerry. Fuck. I'm gonna-_ " Geno groaned and came, his cock pulsing against Sid's fingers. Wet come dripping through the fabric of the panties and getting fucking everywhere.

"Holy shit that's hot," Sid said, about to lift his hand and suck the evidence from his fingers.

"Keep touching," Anna panted, pushing up against the bed, chasing her own orgasm. "He- 'gain, unh-" 

Sid watched her shake through it, licking his lips. His own cock was dripping now too, and he really wanted to get a hot, wet hand on it, but he didn't have one to spare.

Geno was starting to squirm and whine. Incendiary, little gasps that sounded almost as painful as they were needy.

"This toy." Anna sighed, flipping another switch. "It not shape like dick. It like stack of balls in line. Each ball, have own motor," she explained. "And remote can control which ones go how hard."

Geno gave a panting keen, and Sid nodded, rubbing a not so soothing finger over the softening head of Geno's dick.

"Before, I tell toy vibrate up, from bottom to top, bottom to top." Anna gestured to indicate the rolling waves of vibrations that had fucked into Geno's ass. "He like **so** much." She patted Geno's sweaty thigh -- a fondly proprietary motion. "Now, I tell toy, only top motor run."

"Right on his-" Sid swallowed, grinding his dick against Geno's flushed ass. If he were the one with a vibrating dildo pointed right at his prostate-- Sid definitely needed Anna to fuck him later, when he had the patience to actually get something inside of him.

Geno's head flopped back against Sid's shoulder. "Hu-urt," Geno whined. His eyes and face were wet with tears and spit. His cock was also getting hard again, a weak, trembly kind of arousal, swelling against its confines to meet the palms of Sid's hands.

Sid pushed a thought towards the gloves, he'd never used them before, but he knew in theory how they worked. They didn't disappoint, growing even warmer.

Geno whimpered and arched between them, a painful, squirming orgasm creeping it's way through him. Sid could see it gradually coming over him, digging its claws deep into Geno's muscles until his whole body was shaking with it.

Eventually, through grit teeth, Geno gasped out, "St-Stop. Enough."

Anna switched off the vibrator and Sid let go of Geno's cock, which had started to wilt again.

Sid pet soothing touches over Geno's hips and thighs -- far away from where he was most sensitive -- and cooed in his ear, "That's it, Babe… You did so good for us. So pretty when you come that hard. You're all done now. That's it..."

Geno murred happily, nuzzling his face against Sid's cheek. "Youu Nex-"

"Mm, we'll get to me alright," Sid promised. They'd better; he felt right on the edge, flushed all over with heat and arousal. "Let's get you settled."

Geno was no help, handsy deadweight in need of a cuddle as Sid and Anna pulled him off the dildo and laid him out on his back.

Sid pushed up the fluffy, slightly sticky, hem of the nightie up and pressed one hot hand against Geno's belly.

Maybe it was all in his head, but... even though Geno didn't **look** any different on the outside -- magic lingerie aside -- when Sid pressed his hand down, he would swear he could feel a little lump of thickness, perhaps the size of a softball. In Sid's mind's eye, it was Geno's womb, growing bigger by the day.

Sid barely got one, heated hand around his cock for two strokes before he was coming over Geno's warm belly, jizz dotting the already ruined panties through the last shuddering pulses.

"Hoo---" Sid gasped. " **Fuck** I needed that…" Sid gave Geno a fond pat before rolling to one side and cuddling up. It was all a bit hot from the gloves, which -- despite looking like they'd fused with his skin -- pealed off easily. "So, I get that I maybe… wasn't so subtle about looking forward to seeing Geno more pregnant-"

Anna snorted indelicately from Geno's other side, but didn't interrupt further.

"But, how'd you know I'd been thinking about getting some temperature gloves?" Sid asked, rubbing a body-warm palm over Geno's skin, trailing cum everywhere, and maybe rubbing it in a little... Whatever.

"-'m not get for sex." Geno shook his head, words slurring a little but still clear enough. "Anna think... after I show, she say we use this way too, and it good idea-" Geno gestures to the clear signs of their pleasure all over everything. "But I get because- internet recommend. Say they good for sore muscles- when back hurt from carrying big, fat baby."

Sid licked his lips. Even this close to his orgasm, he **really** liked the thought of seeing Geno getting bigger and bigger. "Well… then thanks, Anna, because holy fuck these were great, and I can't wait to use them again."

"And I'm can't wait for wear nightie again!" Geno hummed, squirming in happily against Sid's chest. "I get extra big one, so I can wear whole pregnancy."

Anna tugged the nightie down, straightening it delicately over Geno's belly. "When he tell me this, I think he has **best** plan."

"I'm always have best plan," Geno scoffed.

"It's-" Sid took a shaky, heavy breath. "It's a good plan, yeah… How's the magic work? It doesn't… **feel** like any illusion I've seen before."

Geno and Anna looked at him in confusion until recognition sparked on Anna's face and she laughed "Oh! Oh, _Bunny_ , no. Is not magic. Is just good design. Make Zhenya look so sexy."

"Well, whatever it is," Sid said, ignoring the burning in his ears. "It's fucking amazing. Thanks, G. I love it. And I love you."

"Mmm, love you too." Geno leaned up, bussing a sloppy kiss to Sid's face. "Now, Shh. I'm just decide we nap. Nap good."

"Okay," Sid said fondly, a nap did sound about right.


	3. December 16: sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno struggles with some morning sickness. Sid takes extra special care of him until he's feeling _much_ better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is told from Geno's perspective, so that's why the name changes.   
> The sex scene in this one is a little different than the last two, bit less kinky, bit more schmoopy; this is possibly the whumpiest sick!fic I have ever written, please let me know what you think ^.^   
> Allusions to nausea and morning sickness, but nothing graphic.

Zhenya growled, pacing along the second floor hallway. He hated this feeling. Pain he could deal with. Pain had a specific source that he could analyze and support and avoid aggravating. This was just plain aggravating, and there was nothing he could do about it but wait it out. He got to the end of the hall and stomped back the other direction, rubbing at his stomach, rubbing at his belly, pulling at his shirt as if some perfect soothing touch or lack of touch would magically make it all better.

It didn't.

He still felt this yawning sensation of queasiness just waiting to swallow him up.

Zhenya continued to pace.

"Guess this is a bad one, eh?" Sid said. His voice was quiet and soft, but the texture of it grated on Zhenya's skin, and Zhenya practically snarled at him.

"What you know about bad!" He snapped, jaw clenched and fists balled. "For two **hours** I walk up and down this- this-" Zhenya couldn't remember the word he wanted in English, then he couldn't remember what he wanted to say in Russian, then he- "Oh, fuck." Zhenya paled, bolting for the nearest toilet.

He made it in time, just. And after it was over, he collapsed against the hard tiles and panted for air. He felt bruised all over.

"I'm sorry, Bud," Sid murmured from the doorway. "Feel better at least?"

Zhenya heaved a sigh. He wanted to feel angry. He wanted to yell some more; but mostly, he just felt tired. He nodded weakly.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up." Sid crouched down, all but bodily lifting Zhenya off the floor as he stood them upright.

Zhenya winced as the world spun slowly. He lifted his hand to shield from the light, everything felt too much. His own face felt like too much.

"Too bright?" Sid asked, already flipping the light off in the bathroom and in the hall before leading Zhenya out.

"Toilet-" Zhenya protested, trying to turn back for it.

"I'll get it later," Sid promised, walking them down the hall to the master bedroom and through to the bathroom. "Come on. That's it. Little step." Sid guided Zhenya gently through doorways and over bumps until Zhenya was standing barefoot in the walk-in shower and blinking sleepily at the stone-tile walls. "Room feel hot or cold?" Sid asked.

"Hot," Zhenya answered, wondering dazedly what that had to do with anything.

"Okay," Sid said, turning on the shower water and holding a hand out under the spray.

Zhenya leaned against the wall and just breathed. The tips of his fingers playing across the sandy-smooth edge of one of the tiles behind him. It felt nice. Smooth, firm, cool. Just a little divot on one side where the stone had chipped at some point in its lifetime before being mounted on the wall for decoration. A nice distraction from the noise and the light and the smells. The fucking smells.

Sid turned and grabbed the hem of Zhenya's shirt. "Can you lift your arms for me?"

Zhenya didn't respond, it didn't really seem important, not that the texture of the wall was important either.

"Okay. That's okay," Sid said, pulling the shirt up Zhenya's chest then over the back of his head and gently down his arms. Sid leaned in and pressed a kiss to Zhenya's forehead, as Zhenya had to let go of the wall for the shirt to go over his hands.

"Oh, sorry," Zhenya mumbled, feeling embarrassed now he'd realized what Sid'd been asking.

"It's okay. You're busy with other things right now." Sid laid a hand over Zhenya's stomach. In clothes, it wasn't terribly obvious anything was going on, maybe Zhenya had gained some weight in the summer off-season, or he'd had a particularly large lunch. The thought of lunch didn't really sit well with Zhenya, so he pushed it aside. 

Naked -- and Sid had gotten them both fully naked while Zhenya had been musing -- it was hard to miss that Zhenya's belly stuck out in front of him. A little pudgy dollop of tummy that rested low between Zhenya's hips.

"Close your eyes." Sid's voice flowed over Zhenya like water, cool and serene. Sid guided them under the waterfall showerhead.

Zhenya moaned at the sensation. With his eyes closed, the sound of the water hitting his body and the tiles around them felt louder, but the water flowing over his skin felt like a blanket keeping the rest of the world out. Like insulation.

"That's it. Relax…" Sid's voice swam through the water, curling around his ears like a caress. Sid's hands were caressing him, washing his face and chest, getting him clean and smooth until he was like a stone tile. Sandy smooth except for a little divot.

"What's a _dern_?" Sid asked.

Zhenya blinked at him a moment, he was starting to feel a little better, okay a lot better, but a little more awake the longer he stood under the shower spray. "Dern?"

"You just kept saying it, ' _little dern, little dern_ ' I was wondering what it meant." Sid shrugged, reaching for the shampoo.

Zhenya groaned happily as Sid's fingers dug into his scalp. "I'm not know exact word in English. Is… little chip? Little cut thing. Like toe-pick in ice, that spot leave behind."

"Crater?" Sid asked.

Zhenya laughed. "No, Sidnyushka," Zhenya said, a nickname he rarely used except when he was feeling especially fond. He was very aware of how Sid felt about figure skaters messing up his ice. "Crater is big. _Dern_ is small. Little, little thing."

"A divot?"

Zhenya shrugged. "I'm not know. We ask internet later."

"Alright, sounds good," Sid said, the fondness soaked into his own voice as he guided Zhenya back under the water to rinse the soap from his hair. "You sound like you're feeling better. Think you could get some food in ya?"

Zhenya made a face, closing his eyes again and letting the water drown out the rest of the world. "No food. Maybe gatorade-" The sense-memory of cherry-red flavor exploded across his tongue and Zhenya cringed at the cloying sweetness of it. "Maybe not…"

"Alright, maybe I could mix up an extra watered down batch for you? Nathalie used to do that for me when my concussion was bad."

The feeling of red in Zhenya's mouth receded and he nodded carefully. "Yes, I'm think so. Yes."

"Okay." Sid coaxed Zhenya through the rest of his shower and drying off, humming soothing nonsense the whole time. 

Zhenya let himself drift pliantly through it, eyes half-closed or completely shut. The soft muzzy warmth doing wonders after a long morning spent fighting with his body. "How long I'm-" Zhenya made a little, walking motion with his fingers as Sid was tipping him onto the bed, still naked and slightly damp. The cool room air on his skin felt slightly chilled.

"About twenty minutes."

"That short?!" Zhenya groaned, collapsing against the pillows. Downy softness at his back, supporting muscles that had no business being this sore.

"It always feels longer when you're in it," Sid agreed sympathetically. He reached for the roll of crackers they'd taken to keeping by the bed for when Zhenya could stomach them, and handed it over. "Try to nibble on these, I'm gonna go fix you some gatorade and be right back."

Zhenya lounged against the bed, just breathing and letting his body sink into it. He grabbed his towel and tossed it over his face to block out the beams of light filtering through the curtains.

The smell of fresh soap filled his lungs. It wasn't unpleasant. A clean, earthy flavor that thankfully didn't bother him. The lack of anything going on made him aware of his own body though, and the gnawing empty-full feeling in his middle was much less pleasant.

Zhenya breathed through it and instead listened for the distant sounds of Sid, running water, shaking and stirring things in the kitchen. Plodding footsteps made quiet from how far away they were. Zhenya smiled, that was nice. Thinking of Sid was nice…

A light rap on the door-frame broke him from his doze.

Zhenya waved lazily, not bothering to open his eyes under the towel or move anything other than that hand, which he flopped back to the bed right after.

Sid's chuckle was loud in the empty room. "Okay." A clink-thunk of a glass being set on the night-stand. "Do you want me to leave you to nap, or-"

Zhenya made a sound of protest, lifting one arm to make grabby motions at Sid until he moved into touch.

"Hmm." Sid hummed, voice quieter now, even though he sat on the bed directly beside Zhenya. "How about…" Sid trailed off, and a hand appeared on the middle of Zhenya's chest, rubbing soothing little circles over his ribs. "This okay? Any pain here?"

Zhenya shook his head, grunting.

"How about here? Any pain?- or soreness?" Sid asked, his hands moving down low past Zhenya's navel to rub over the baby bump.

Zhenya waggled his hand. "Little sore, feel better if eat."

"Do you want to eat something?"

Zhenya grimaced. "No."

Sid's hand moved up to his actual stomach, rubbing gently. "Does this help?"

Zhenya let the feeling radiate through him. An achy soreness that felt like it **should** bleed out and relax him, but just wasn't happening. "Too sore," he concluded.

"Okay," Sid's hand moved back down to the baby bump, rubbing warm, gentle fingers in broad circles across Zhenya's skin.

Zhenya smiled. "You like?"

Sid chuckled, the sound breathy and soft. Zhenya could hear the smile behind it, fond and a little pink. "You know I do." Sid trailed off. Zhenya waited. "I… have an idea. Feel free to stop me, and no pressure to actually go anywhere, but just… I wanna try…" Sid's voice drifted from where he was sitting, the bed leaning slightly as Sid shifted his weight. Zhenya couldn't figure out what he was doing until- oh… okay, yeah, that was… that was nice.

"Mmm." Zhenya hummed, relaxing into the bed as Sid suckled at his cock. Zhenya was completely soft, and unlikely to get anywhere any time soon, but the warm wetness was nice… and a nice distraction. "That nice."

Sid hummed, low in his throat and continued to lick and play with Zhenya's length. Lazy, wet strokes. Zhenya could feel spit soaking into his pubes, which he'd continued to keep fairly short since getting the panties, though he hadn't felt up to bothering for almost a week now.

"You want I wear nightie?" Zhenya teased, not really sure where he'd find the energy to sit up to put it on, but once it was on, he could go back to just lying here under the towel with his eyes closed.

Sid pulled off with a wet slurp. "No, you just lie back and enjoy yourself. This is plenty for me."

Zhenya could hear the susurration of fabric on skin, and then a slick suck, and then Sid's mouth was on him again and Zhenya could hear the needy little sounds of Sid's pleasure vibrating through his own skin. That got him to stir a little. Half-hard, enough to fill Sid's cheeks, if Zhenya could be bothered to actually look, but still an easy mouthful.

Sid continued to suck lazily at him, and Zhenya listened to the quiet of the room and the sounds of Sid enjoying himself. The wet slide of skin on skin, slow and lazy.

Zhenya smiled as he realized the room didn't feel so cold anymore, his body relaxed and comfortable. "I'm think I can eat now," he said as Sid pulled off, and Zhenya heard the sounds of fabric.

Sid helped Zhenya sit up, and as the towel fell away and Zhenya blinked his eyes open- "Hi." Sid smiled at him, and Zhenya couldn't resist leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Sid's lips. 

"You want?" Zhenya offered, reaching for the obvious erection tenting out Sid's shorts, but Sid shook his head and gently moved Zhenya's hand away.

"Nah, I'm good. There'll be time for that later. Let's just get you fed and maybe cuddle a bit. Sound good?"

Zhenya smiled and nodded. "Yeah… sound good."


	4. December 17: stuffing kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much more pregnant, Geno feels he doesn't have enough space for a proper meal, Anna and Sid help him discover just how much space there really is in there, and just how big he can make his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so late in the day XD Hopefully the wordcount makes up for it XP Didn't have as much time for editing, so apologies for any mistakes I missed.  
> A bit of minor sub-drop at the end, but they cuddle it out quickly, and agree to talk it over when they're ready.

Zhenya **loves** his life. He loves his life in general. He's a professional hockey player; he has two loving partners who dote on him and let him spoil them rotten in return; he gets to buy nice things for his parents and sees them not often, but not infrequently either, and just… Zhenya loves his life.

But right now, the past few weeks and months? He's never been happier. Anya says he's 'nesting,' and yet doesn't complain as she caters to his every whim. Sid trails around after him like a horny puppy, and is **just** as attentive, if in a different way. It's kind of awesome.

The one and **only** downside to his life at the moment -- if Zhenya **had** to pick one -- would be how **hungry** he is. All the time. 'Eating for two,' Anya says, because she likes to fuck with him. But the problem is, that 'two' is growing bigger by the day, and there's practically no room left for all the food he needs to keep her that way. The moment Zhenya sits down for a meal, completely ravenous, he can't get more than two bites down before he feels like he's stuffed to the gills and has to stop. Then, ten minutes later, he's hungry all over again because he didn't actually get any food in the first place.

It wasn't so bad last week, when his mama was here and cooked so much the house just always smelled amazing and Zhenya was able to get free range all of his absolute favorite foods and not really think about how uncomfortable eating was at the moment.

His mama left nearly three days ago though, and Zhenya's been hungry ever since.

" _She froze like- half a grocery store's worth of food for you before she left, if you want me to heat that up for you?_ " Anya offered.

Zhenya was tempted… but no. He sighed despondently. " _No, I don't want to run out._ "

Anya rolled her eyes at him, " _If you never **eat** any of it, what's the point of having it in the first place?_"

" _No. I'll eat more later. Don't heat up my mama's food. I'm saving it._ "

" _Alright, alright._

Zhenya could **hear** Anya's exasperation, but his mama's food was his, and he wanted to keep it for later.

" _How about this, if you could have any food right now, and you knew you'd be able to keep eating it, what would it be?_ "

Zhenya paused, thinking about that a moment. People talked about 'pregnancy cravings,' but he just felt like he usually did. Sometimes he wanted leaner proteins, sometimes he wanted food with more iron in it. He didn't really feel a 'need' any more powerful than he did when he was playing. He was good at listening to his body most of the time. " _Mmm… Sushi._ " Zhenya answered after some thought, if he was fantasizing anyways, may as well go whole hog. " _I miss sushi._ "

" _I know you do, Tiger,_ " Anya cooed at him, petting Zhenya's hair. " _What else?_ "

" _I guess… That sandwich place with the pickled okra._ " It was a little out of the way, and Zhenya hadn't felt like real pants in weeks, so they hadn't been.

" _Ooh, with the home-made mayo? They're really good, aren't they?_ " Anya agreed, rubbing a hand over Zhenya's stomach. " _Keep going._ "

" _I know what you're doing._ " Zhenya huffed.

" _That's great. Is it working?_ "

" _It might be,_ " Zhenya admitted, thinking about it now. " _There's that dinner by Dumo's place that makes those fried green tomatoes._ " Zhenya swallowed. " _Dammit, I was already hungry, and now you've just made it **worse**._"

" _Well, maybe you'll be able to choke something down now,_ " Anya said unsympathetically. She went to the fridge and brought back a bunch of grapes and the second half of a chicken-wrap he'd been unable to finish yesterday. 

" _Ah, I don't want that… It's all dried out now,_ " Zhenya protested.

" _God, you're so whiny. And no it isn't. It's the exact same as when you put it in the fridge last night. It hasn't even been twelve hours. Eat your damn food._ "

" _You're mean,_ " Zhenya huffed, but obediently took the first bite of his wrap. Anya was right, it was delicious. Flavorful, crunchy, neither dry nor wet. It was a really good wrap, and Zhenya got three bites into it before having to push it aside. " _Anya! I'm done!_ "

Anya came into the dining room, took one look at his plate and rolled her eyes. " _No you're not you baby. You're barely started. And did you even have any grapes?_ "

" _I don't **want** any grapes,_" Zhenya protested. " _I've had enough._ "

Anya stopped, looking eerily into Zhenya's face for a moment, searching for something. " _Have you had enough? Or do you want to say you've had **enough**?_"

It took Zhenya a moment to realize what Anya was asking. She was challenging him. But was he willing to accept? He felt done, but… if he was honest with himself, he regularly pushed his stomach to much harder limits during the season when he needed food. He could easily keep going. Though things did feel weirdly crowded in there, in a different way. He heaved a determined sigh. " _Alright, but not here. Let's move to the couch. It's more comfortable that way._ "

" _Sounds good to me,_ " Anya allowed, picking up Zhenya's plate and ushering him impatiently through the house.

Zhenya was tempted to exaggerate his waddle-walk even more and take his time, but her eagerness was cute, and now that he was planning to push through it, he felt weirdly hungry again. He was always hungry though.

When they got to the media room, Anya pushed and shoved at him until Zhenya sat down, refusing to set the plate on the table, she insisted on putting it directly in his lap.

" _You don't have to do that, you know. I can reach the coffee table._ "

" _Nope. You wanted to be comfortable, leaning forward on a full tummy isn't comfortable. You are going to lie back and feed yourself while I organize lunch._ "

Zhenya laughed, popping a grape into his mouth and chewing. " _This is lunch._ "

Anya didn't respond, just walked out of the room.

" _Anya?_ " Zhenya turned in his recliner, trying to get a look at her, but she was gone " _Anya? This **is** lunch… isn't it?_"

Anya refused to answer, and Zhenya shook it off. Whatever. If she wanted to be mysterious and weird, she could be mysterious and weird. Zhenya was going to enjoy the second half of his half a wrap. Okay, maybe he was being a little ridiculous. But eating was hard!

Zhenya was just licking the last of the filling from his fingers, thinking about the last five grapes on the bunch, and how he probably didn't **have** to eat them -- he was actually feeling relatively sated -- when he heard the front door close.

"I'm home!"

"Sid!" Zhenya smiled, going to set aside his plate and go meet him.

" _No, you stay where you are._ " Anya's voice came from… somewhere. And Zhenya froze in his seat.

Wait- " _How do you even know I was getting up?_ " Zhenya yelled, sitting back down and crossing his arms against his chest.

" _Because you're a whiny baby who won't finish his breakfast!_ " Anya called back. She said something to Sid in English that Zhenya couldn't catch, but their voices were getting louder, so they were coming to him. "-e's in here. Wanted to eat on couch."

"The recliners," Sid corrected automatically. They all knew Zhenya and Anya were going to continue to call them a 'couch' anyways. "Is that why you had me running around all morning?"

"A bit," Anya allowed, finally appearing through the doorway. She was carrying a plastic grocery- no, a takeaway bag. Sid was carrying at least two more.

"What-?" Zhenya was about to ask, but Anya interrupted him.

" _You didn't finish your grapes!_ "

" _I ate some!_ " Zhenya protested, picking another off and popping it into his mouth. " _I finished the wrap! That counts._ "

" _It does_. You do good job. Now you finish grapes, or you don't get special meal Sid buy just for you."

"Sid buy for me?" Zhenya beamed, turning to look at Sid.

Sid jumped as Anya's hand connected with his arm. They all paused for a moment, and a slow, slick smile spread across Anya's face. "Yes, he buy just for you, because he like to take care of you always. Don't you, Sid?"

Sid blinked rapidly, eyes going wide. "Uh, yes?"

" _Good_." Anya clapped her hands together -- startling them both -- and ushered Sid to sit in the chair beside Zhenya. "Go on, go on. Get comfy. Zhenya, grapes!"

"I'm not **want** grapes," Zhenya grumbled.

"I am Russian mother in training, and you **will** eat your grapes," she said sternly.

Zhenya stared at her, wide-eyed before reaching for his grapes and pulling the last handful off the vine.

" _That's it_ ," Anya cooed, pressing a kiss to Zhenya's cheek and taking the empty plate. "Now, you finish those, and Sid can show you all the lovely things you get to eat next."

Zhenya swallowed nervously. Three take-out containers -- maybe four? He couldn't see where Sid had set them -- was a lot even when his belly wasn't already occupied. "I'm try?"

"You can do it. We'll help," Sid encouraged.

Zhenya heaved a big breath and tossed the last of his grapes into his mouth. It really wasn't all that much, and once he swallowed, he got a proud smile from Sid in return. "Okay, what next?"

Sid reached into one of the bags and brought out-

"Sushi?!" Zhenya asked, practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. He missed sushi so much. "Wait-"

"I looked it up," Sid said, before Zhenya could ask. "And you shouldn't eat the raw fish only if it's fresh. Around here, it's probably been frozen, but just in case, I got you eel and egg and shrimp, along with some California rolls."

Zhenya's heart melted, he reached out and cupped Sid's cheek. "I love you, so much."

Sid ducked his head. "I love you too."

Zhenya just **had** to kiss him.

Anya eventually wandered back in to find them making out over the arm of the chair. She sighed fondly. "Food first, then sex."

Zhenya and Sid broke apart sheepishly. 

Sid handed over the sushi and sat back in his seat. "So, uh… not that I'm complaining, and if you want to eat, I'm totally here for it, I just- This is a lot of food."

Zhenya munched on his sushi and shrugged. "Anya idea."

"She… has a lot of those." Sid nodded.

" _You two, are so fucking clueless._ " Anya sighed, wandering back out of the room again. 

" _What'd I say?_ " Zhenya turned to Sid who just shrugged. " _What'd I say?!_ "

Anya didn't answer, but Zhenya didn't really care because he had **sushi**. Delicious, soft- Zhenya groaned around another bite and just closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Salty and sweet and after the dense pack of that wrap, the lighter sushi was **just** what he wanted.

Zhenya opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his stomach. Sid, as he often did these days, was exploring the shape of Zhenya's belly.

"You like?"

"Yeah. Is it… Maybe it's just the way you're sitting." Sid shrugged. "Do you want me to put on a game? You fell asleep halfway through the Ducks game the other night."

"I'm not give a shit about Ducks." Zhenya laughed, though he noticed Sid was reaching for the remote anyways. He could watch a game while he ate. Zhenya reached into the tray and had to look down when he didn't feel any sushi. "What?"

"Oh, did you finish it? I've got more, what did you want next?" Sid asked, turning to the side.

Zhenya blinked down at the empty tray lying on his rounded stomach and blinked. "How?"

"How what?"

"How I'm eat whole tray so fast?"

"I guess you were hungry." Sid shrugged.

Zhenya didn't like that answer, but he'd have to accept it. He really didn't feel hungry, but between knowing his favorites were coming, and having Sid to distract him, he felt pretty confident he could get a few more bites down. "What next?"

"Oh, well…" Sid turned to the side and lifted up the first box. "This is- hey!"

Zhenya didn't even let Sid finish telling him, he just wanted to eat it. Sid was laughing, so it was fine. "Ooh! Sandwich! Did you get me-" Under his favorite sandwich order were two boxes. Zhenya opened the first one to find.

"Pickled okra-" Sid explained. "And-"

Zhenya dug out the second box. " _Brussels sprouts?_ "

"Yeah, they said they were new, I thought we'd give them a try, if you guys don't like them, we won't get them again."

Zhenya rolled his eyes, popping one into his mouth. "You try too."

"Maybe... some other time," Sid offered delicately.

Zhenya laughed, green stuck in his teeth as he popped another into his mouth and ate it. "You picky eater, Sid!" 

"I am not!"

The pickled sprouts were good. Crisp and flavorful, they had a nice crunch between his teeth. And they tasted different than the okra did. Zhenya dug them out and popped one in his mouth too.

" _How's it going in here?_ " Anya asked.

Zhenya craned his neck around and grinned. "Sid get me pickles!" he said, holding up the boxes to show.

" _Good, good._ Need anything?"

Zhenya looked to Sid who shook his head. "We good."

Anya hummed, coming over to lean on the arm of Zhenya's chair, looming. "Still have room?" She asked lightly.

Zhenya looked down and realized he was massaging his belly. It felt a little tight. He'd eaten two small meals. Back when he was playing, that would barely make a dent for him, but he felt pretty full. "I can finish sandwich," he said confidently and reached for it.

Zhenya couldn't finish his sandwich.

He'd made it through the first half, chattering away with Sid and watching the game. Anya quietly observing them from her perch, though she contributed on occasion, when they meandered around to something she had an opinion on.

She and Sid were discussing something about running shoe support right now, and Zhenya was shifting in his chair, trying to find a position that didn't cramp quite so much.

"Hey, you okay?" Sid asked.

" _Yeah_ , I'm fine. Just… get full." Zhenya lamented, looking at the last few bites of his sandwich.

"Here," Anya handed him a glass of water. Had she had it the whole time? " _Sip._ "

Zhenya accepted the water and took a few sips. It wasn't particularly cool, but after a small burp, Zhenya found the cramp had settled and he could finish his sandwich after all. "Thank you."

As he sat up to set the glass down, Anya pushed him gently back to his seat and took the glass from him. "You relax… We take care of you."

"Oh…" Sid said from Zhenya's other side. Zhenya turned to look at him, but he was just staring up at Anya.

When Zhenya turned back to her, she was rolling her eyes again.

" _You two are lucky I love you so much, because I swear you are **so** fucking clueless._"

" _I don't get it._ "

"You don't need to, Babe." Sid said, rubbing a firm but gentle hand over Zhenya's belly. "Why don't you finish off those pickles."

Zhenya blinked, confused.

"Why don't you help him," Anya suggested, pulling the container from Zhenya's hand and holding it for Sid. "I'm sure he appreciate a helping hand."

"Oh, fuck…"

Zhenya blinked, still not entirely sure what was happening, but he knew that tone of voice from Sid and what it meant. "Sid help me?" He asked, eyes wide. "Help me eat sandwich?"

Sid whined, squirming in his seat to lean against Zhenya's side.

Zhenya still didn't understand **why** this was working for Sid, but it **really** was, apparently. He could work with that.

Sid reached for the last bit of sandwich and lifted it from Zhenya's lap. He held it up, and Zhenya leaned in to accept it. It was a little large for a single bite, but Zhenya managed to fit it in, licking the sauce from his lips before chewing and swallowing.

"Tastes good," Zhenya tried, and that got a noise out of Sid. "So good. I'm want pickles next."

Sid nodded, reaching for the pickles.

Zhenya turned a quick grin up at Anya.

" _You are a very dumb, very good man, Zhenya. Eat your pickles._ "

It didn't take long to go through the rest of the meal, and though Zhenya was feeling quite full -- his stomach round and tight where it was fighting for space with the baby bump -- he was a little disappointed it was over so soon.

"That's it," Sid said; he sounded a little disappointed too, but with his hands empty, he was able to take on the task of rubbing the ache out of Zhenya's belly, and he was so **very** good at that.

Zhenya groaned as he melted into the chair. "Mm, Fat and happy."

"Very happy," Sid agreed.

"There more, you know," Anya said, leaning across them. Her knee nudged against Zhenya's belly, making him grunt and try to suck it in to give her room. It had no effect, other than making his tummy ache.

"Ow!"

Anya was already sitting back in her perch on the arm, opening the next take out container. 

"Oh, no. Anya, it's too much," he protested.

"Had 'enough'? You want stop, just say 'stop'," She said, gaze searching his face again.

"Wait… Oh." Zhenya blinked. "...Really?"

"Welcome to the party," Anya laughed, laying a fond hand over his head. " _Do you want to keep going? I'm sure Sid would **love** to spoil you while I take a turn feeding you, but you don't have to._"

Zhenya bit his lip, thinking " _How much is there?_ "

Anya tipped the container to show him. An appetizer serving of fried green tomatoes from Zhenya's favorite diner. It was maybe two medium-sized tomatoes, sliced, battered and fried. Zhenya swallowed, even this full they looked delicious. " _They really won't keep…_ " Zhenya admitted, wavering.

"Just one bite at a time," Sid encouraged, hand moving down to the bottom of Zhenya's rounded belly and giving it a firm squeeze. That felt really nice.

"Surprise you follow conversation."

"Only some, but… You can do it. I know you can. Just one bite at a time."

Zhenya swallowed, turning to look at Anya who just tilted the tomatoes towards him, letting the salty, greasy fragrance of them waft towards him. They were still warm.

"Okay. One bite."

Anya hummed in approval and lifted the first tomato slice with long, elegant fingers. Up, over Zhenya's head until he had to lean back to let her drop it in. 

Zhenya chewed patiently, head tipped back, eyes drifting shut to the sensation of Sid's hands and the acidic taste of the tomato bursting on his tongue. It was so good.

"Fuck…" Zhenya mumbled and swallowed. He heaved a sigh and braced himself. "Another."

They worked their way through each slice that way. Open, chew, enjoy, swallow, again. Eventually, Zhenya began to pant, as even Sid's attentions didn't keep his stomach from telling him just how full it was, and just how much space there wasn't for the next slice. Zhenya ate it anyways.

"God… you look so good…" Sid was panting too, almost as hard as Zhenya, though for a very different reason- Well, mostly different. All this attention, and the way it was working for Sid… Zhenya liked turning Sid on, it was no surprise he'd be turned on himself.

Though if he was being completely honest with himself, there was something extremely sensual about being hand fed by two gorgeous people, and being so indulgently fat about it.

Zhenya paused, chewing slowly. His jaw was starting to hurt a bit. He was so full.

"I'm think… maybe done…" He gasped out.

"You have three left," Anya informed him.

Zhenya bit his lip, ignoring the little noise Sid made to his side. Three bites… He could probably do three bites.

"You want water?" Anya asked mildly, cool fingers trailing spirals over the top crest of his stomach. His skin was so flushed and warm- He held her palm flat to his skin for a moment. " _Do you want me to put your feet up? Give you more room?_ "

Zhenya opened his eyes, Anya was giving him a knowing look.

Lying back **would** be more comfortable. " _Give me the water first, then feet._ "

Zhenya took a few sips, burping gently, but this time it didn't seem to help the soreness. He shook his head and handed the water back. Lying back had more of an effect, but more for how it gave his dick room to breathe than his stomach. He was so, unimaginably full, and they were asking him to eat more.

"Again," Zhenya grunted. He didn't really feel ready for it, but the sooner he got to chewing, the sooner he'd be done.

The second slice wasn't any easier. He felt like he had half a buffet inside him. Like his stomach was pinning him to the couch and he'd never move again. He pushed his feet into the leg-rest and shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

Sid's hand roved over his belly, squeezing gently, down, down.

Zhenya gasped shallowly as Sid's palm connected with Zhenya's hard dick.

"You like this," Sid panted.

" **You** like this," Zhenya pointed out, rocking his hips up into Sid's touch.

"I'm gonna go off the second anyone touches me," Sid admitted. "I really want to come on your belly."

"Yeah?" Zhenya gasped.

"One more," Anya reminded them. When Zhenya looked over, she had a hand between her own legs.

"You like too?"

She shrugged. " _I like seeing my boys get hot. Think you can let me ride you?_ "

Zhenya groaned, his cock jerking against Sid's hand. He nodded; he wanted that. And he wanted that last tomato slice. "Again."

Anya lifted the slice to Zhenya's lips, easing it in, and humming as he licked her fingers clean before chewing. Chewing and chewing, he wasn't sure how he'd possibly fit so much in him, but fuck if it didn't feel good. Head tipped back, eyes closed, Zhenya swallowed, feeling that final bite roll through him with satisfaction.

" _Fuck._ "

Anya hummed. There was a shuffle of fabric, some of it Zhenya's sweats, and then wet heat enveloped him.

Zhenya opened his eyes and looked down. He couldn't see below Anya's navel, that's how much his belly rose up in front of him. He stroked both hands over it in awe. " _Never been so full in my life._ "

"You're fucking huge," Sid gasped from one side, hand stripping frantically over his cock, which was red and dripping between his fingers. Zhenya spared half a thought to wanting to suck it before deciding that was probably a bad idea. Sid was already jerking and moaning with it anyways, coming thick ropes across Zhenya's belly.

"Fuck, that hot."

Sid groaned, squeezing out the last wracking tremors before collapsing into his chair. He looked suddenly small, curled there.

Zhenya reached out and tangled a hand in his hair. "You okay?"

Sid nodded, leaning in and tucking his face into Zhenya's shoulder. "Yeah."

Zhenya waited a moment, but Sid shook his head. 

"Not right now, maybe later. Just wanna watch."

"Okay." Zhenya pressed a kiss to Sid's forehead. They'd talk this all out later, when Sid was ready for it. Zhenya was completely okay with that.

More than okay even as Anya rolled her hips and squeezed him, drawing his attention to her.

" _You ready?_ " She smirked, and Zhenya whimpered. 

" _Go easy on me,_ " he warned, bracing his feet against the chair and thrusting up as best he could. The motion rocked his belly painfully -- round and full above him -- but it was a weirdly good kind of ache, Like a really good stretch that didn't want to end. It was getting him there too. And so was the sight of Anya fucking herself on his cock. The moment Sid's hand came to rest on Zhenya's belly, squeezing it just right, he was done for. "Ah- Ah! Yes!! Fuck, **Yes!** "

Anya's hand flashed to between her thighs, quick strokes he couldn't see behind the sphere of his gut. But he could feel them, teasing the bottom of his belly and squeezing the best aftershocks from his dick. Anya arched her back and rode him through it, more beautiful than the stars, as always.

" _Sap,_ " She told him, lifting off and letting her dress fall back into place. Besides a few stray hairs out of place and the flush on her cheeks, he'd have no way of knowing his cum was likely dripping down her thighs.

" _Fuck, I love you._ "

Sid laughed a little hysterically, and Zhenya and Anya both turned to him in alarm.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he said, though there were tears in his eyes.

Anya rushed to his side, sliding into Sid's chair with him and wrapping him up in her arms. She murmured soothing little words at him, rocking them back and forth and letting him shake on her shoulder. Zhenya rubbed a broad palm over Sid's back and fretted quietly. She was better at this than him, but he worried.

After a moment, Sid heaved a deeper sigh and sat up, wiping at his eyes. "I'm okay. For real this time."

"You okay before, _Bunny_ ," She murmured, pressing a kiss to his brow. "Just overflow with feelings. Zhenya do all the time."

"Feel better?" Zhenya asked when Sid turned to him.

Sid laughed again, but it was just his usual embarrassed fondness. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Is not for sorry," Zhenya protested, tangling his fingers with Sid's and bringing the hand to his lips for a kiss. His other hand was currently busy supporting his still enormous stomach. "You want to talk?"

Sid paused a moment, but shook his head. "No, not yet. I… think I need to think about it some more. I liked this," He added quickly, looking up from where his eyes had landed on Zhenya's exposed belly. "I want to do it again, if you do?"

Zhenya nodded easily.

"Okay, good. I just… need to think about it a bit more first."

"Okay." Zhenya accepted.

Anya pulled Sid into a hug and kissed him again. 

"Okay if we stay here for bit and cuddle?" Zhenya asked.

Sid smiled. "Yeah, I think that'd be nice."

Anya turned to pull the lever on Sid's chair and they all settled in. 

Zhenya blinked sleepily, "Maybe nap too."

" _Sleep well, Tiger._ " Anya's voice was fond, and Zhenya dozed off listening to it murmur gently to the both of them.


	5. December 18: lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno's nearing the very end of his pregnancy when he begins to lactate. Turns out, his nipples are quite sensitive when sucked on as a result. Anna and Sid enjoy finding out just how sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one from Anna's perspective. Only lightly edited on posting again, apologies for any typos. Hope you enjoy ^.^ Please let me know what you think in the comments 8D

Anya was brushing her teeth the first time she noticed. She tended to get up before her boys, so it wasn't uncommon she'd be nearly ready for her day when they'd come plodding through her bathroom for a morning piss.

Today, Zhenya was wearing that ridiculous nightie that Sid couldn't take his eyes off of, and Anya noticed something was just a little bit different.

" _How're feeling today?_ " She asked mildly.

Zhenya blinked at her " _Huh?_ "

" _Nothing… different? Nothing unusual? No… itchiness or soreness?_ "

Zhenya scratched at his chest and looked down at his hand startled before rolling his eyes and glaring at her. " _Quit that. I'm not itchy or sore. Just big._ He gave his belly a hearty pat. It really was getting big, even on his **massive** frame he looked about ready to pop. He **was** due to give birth in just a couple weeks after all. It made sense that his body was getting ready to care for their baby.

" _Okay._ " Anya wiped her mouth against a towel and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. " _I'm gonna go to the store, pick some things up. I'll see you later._ "

" _Okay, love you._ " Zhenya blinked after her, clearly confused. That was okay, he'd figure it out sooner or later. Anya wondered idly how Sid would react to this development.

_/ ♥ \\_

Once Anya noticed it once, she couldn't **stop** noticing. Zhenya would be standing at the stove cooking eggs, and Anya'd see him in profile, **huge** belly swaying before him, with two gentle mounds above it.

Anya wanted to know how sensitive they were, if she could make them sensitive.

It didn't help her growing distraction that Zhenya had taken to wearing old t-shirts that didn't fit him anymore any time he didn't have to go out in public. Tight, knit fabric stretched out over his shoulders, worn and soft. Those shoulders broad and plush from all the food he ate to grow their baby. Zhenya didn't even pretend to pull the shirts down over his stomach, just let them bunch up at the top, letting the bare expanse just hang out there.

Anya knew he did it to mess with Sid, and she wholeheartedly approved, but the way the shirts also bunched up under the soft swell of his pecs, doing nothing to hide the pert tips of his nipples… Zhenya's antics were winding her up nearly as much.

She'd taken to playing with them when they had sex now too, and she could tell they **were** more sensitive now, even if Zhenya hadn't realized. She'd lean over his back -- the dildo in her harness buried deep in his ass -- and flick and squeeze at him, draw out some of the best sounds -- sounds that she normally only got from careful attention for nearly an hour or longer -- now, he'd whine and squirm for her so easily.

This was one such afternoon.

Sid was off cooking lunch, and Zhenya had pawed at Anya and pestered her until she'd pinned him down and bit him, telling him to ' _hold fucking still_.'

Zhenya had fought it, but managed to hold himself in place long enough for Anya to open him wide and slide in one of her largest toys. Anya was rocking into him with slow, languid strokes, listening to Zhenya pant when she decided she wanted more. Those beautiful little whines and gasps.

" _Such a gorgeous thing. My pet tiger, does everything I say,_ " She purred, leaning in. Anya couldn't growl and nip at Zhenya's ears anymore, his stomach firm and in the way. She was flexible, but Zhenya **really** wasn't for a professional athlete.

Anya could make do though, and with one nail biting into the soft, pink ring of his nipple, Zhenya dug his toes into the bed and pleaded with her to make him come. Anya rocked up and in, grinding her plastic cock into such a greedy hole. She relished the clinging drag as Zhenya tried to get it deeper, harder, keep her from pulling out.

Anya looked down at the feeling of wetness on the tips of her fingers. Her first thought was tears, except they weren't in a position for Zhenya's tears to fall onto his own chest, though he was crying plenty. When the realization came, it swept through her and pooled warm and low in her belly, delicious and perfect. Anya all but fell forward to get her mouth on Zhenya's breast, to suck the thin trickling of milk from his skin.

Zhenya **screamed**. A great, lurching sound of pleasure, his fingers dug into Anya's back and he pulled her in closer. Anya planted her feet to the bed and fucked him hard and fast, chasing their pleasure.

The door slammed open and they both startled apart, turning matching expressions of lusty confusion at the door.

"Is it the baby? Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?!" Sid asked in a rush, breathless and clinging his phone in one hand.

Zhenya burst into laughter first, collapsing against the bed. "No, Sid- I fine. Baby fine. Anya just too good at sex."

"Oh…" Sid's face flushed the deepest scarlet Anya had ever seen on it, and she had seen Sid get some delightful shades of red before.

"You want know how I make him make noise?" Anya purred, knowing an opportunity when she smelled it.

Zhenya grunted and writhed on the bed as Anya pumped her hips into him, keeping steady eye-contact with Sid the whole time.

Sid's eyes grew, and the flush on his cheeks spread down his neck. "Uh, let me turn off the stove."

After a moment, Anya turned to look at Zhenya again.

Zhenya was looking up at her sheepishly. " _Um… How **did** you do that? It felt like you were touching me everywhere._"

" _Not everywhere,_ " She hummed " _Just here._ " She swirled the tip of her finger around his nipple, swiping up milky spit and licking her finger clean. The taste was mild, but sweet and creamy. Anya liked it.

Zhenya shivered around a gasp. " _I… noticed you've been playing with them a lot… But it's never felt like **that** before._"

" _Have you not noticed?_ " Anya asked.

Zhenya shook his head.

Anya turned at the sound of Sid returning. His cheeks were still an adorable shade of pink. She smiled invitingly at him.

"So, what's this new, secret technique to blow Geno's world you've discovered?" Sid teased.

Anya smirked and Zhenya groaned. She pushed herself upright to give Sid a better view and said, "Take a look."

Sid blinked, then turned to Zhenya, his gaze caught obviously on his rounded stomach -- Anya shook her head fondly -- then trailed up to his chest and face then back to his chest.

"Is that-" Sid's hand reached out, his thumb tapping the bead of wetness at the tip of the nipple Anya hadn't sucked on. He pulled it back and examined the pad of his thumb.

Anya's mouth watered. " _Milk_ ," She said, reaching out to grab Sid's wrist and bring his hand to her mouth so she could suck. 

" _I'm **lactating** ,_" Zhenya gasped, craning his neck to try to look down at his own chest, the skin around his face bunching. It was simultaneously cute as hell and really unattractive.

" _Yes, Tiger. Papa bear getting ready to nurse his cubs._ "

Zhenya's cock jerked against her hip. " _And are you my cubs?_ " he asked, voice dark and rich with want.

"We could be," Sid offered, sliding out of his clothes and leaning over the bed and over Zhenya. A looming figure with a plush, wet mouth.

" _Oh, fuck_. Please, yes. Please?" Zhenya begged.

Sid -- ever eager to please their Zhenya -- wasted no time bending forward and latching onto a fresh nipple. He groaned at the sweetness as Anya had, and Zhenya keened, squirming underneath them.

Anya bent forward and wrapped her lips around the second one. There was hardly anything in there, a thin trickle of sweet cream, a few grams at most before Anya drew on Zhenya's tit and nothing came out. She and Sid continued to lap and suck at Zhenya's chest though, And Zhenya cried and thrashed and begged them to stop and not to stop and to please, please, please make him come.

They didn't do anything, just held him down and sucked -- Sid's groping hand on Zhenya's middle not withstanding -- and even so, it wasn't long before Zhenya's cries grew longer and higher pitched and he was painting his and Anya's bellies with his come.

Anya continued to suck and lick until, whimpering, Zhenya finally pushed their heads away.

Sid licked his lips hungrily, and Anya had to kiss him.

After they pulled apart, Sid gasped, "I really want to fuck him. G, can I fuck you after Anna?"

"Yesss," Zhenya hissed, pushing back onto the toy. " _Fuck another baby into me. I want it **aallll**._"

Anya laughed.

"What'd he say?"

"He say want us knock him up again." Anya flicked a finger over Zhenya's nipple just to make him flinch. " _Hey, Tiger._ Think you come again if we suck you gentle?"

Zhenya whimpered, turning his face into the covers and biting his lip, but Anya could see him considering it. "I'm want try."

Sid groaned and leaned down to press a sucking kiss to the dome of Zhenya's belly.

They each took a turn fucking Zhenya, slow and sweet, while he whined pleasingly at them. He got hard again fairly easily, but without any help, it wasn't until Anya and Sid had both come, and Anya had stuffed one of her largest toys inside him and they put complete focus to sucking his lovely, little tits that Zhenya finally came again. His dick spat weakly over the lower curve of his belly. A tiny dribble even less than Anya had coaxed from Zhenya's nipples.

"You think…" Zhenya panted. "After baby come, they get bigger?"

"Mm, maybe," Sid slurred, lapping messily at Zhenya's chest.

Zhenya bit nervously at his lips.

"You want they get bigger? Or no?" Anya asked, carefully neutral.

"Mostly no?" Zhenya admitted. He looked over to Sid who was watching them sleepily. "I'm want feed baby, since know I can, but…"

"There's nothing wrong with formula if we go that way. Some guys don't produce milk at all even." Sid shrugged, patting Zhenya's stomach.

A look of determination settled over his face. "We try. See if work for us," he said.

Anya suspected she'd get to see many weeks of Zhenya wandering the house at odd hours, nursing their baby girl, holding her and protecting her. Now that Zhenya'd been offered an out, he didn't want it. Anya'd leave that for him to decide. She looked forward to seeing him taking care of their baby either way.


	6. December 19: Sleepy Sex/Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being new parents, Sid, Geno, and Anna are perpetually exhausted. Thankfully, they've figured out how to enjoy themselves not just in spite of being half asleep but because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, pretty different from anything I've written before, hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think in the comments ^.^

Sid woke to the sounds of Geno murmuring a Russian lullaby over the baby monitor. He was mumbling his way through a tangled combination of the second and third verses, Sid wondered how many times through it he was already. A glance at the clock showed it was just past 3am.

With a quiet sigh, Sid slipped from the sheets, careful not to wake Anna, and padded across the hall to check on Geno. "Hey."

Geno smiled where he was half-sprawled in the rocking chair, spotty shirt lifted so Lana could nurse. It'd been a few months since the birth, so Geno's womb had been reabsorbed, but he still had a little pregnancy pudge left. "Hey Sid," Geno yawned. He gave a sleepy wave without bothering to open his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't hear her on the monitor. I know it was my turn."

Geno shook his head. "You have game tonight. And she not cry, I'm just feel." Geno made a grabby motion at his chest that meant he was feeling a little over-full with milk.

"She need a hand draining you out?" Sid offered. "Or do you want the pump?"

Geno sighed. "She take care," He said, though he sounded somewhat regretful. "So tired, Sid."

Sid smirked; he knew that tone. Lately, they were all half exhausted caring for Lana, but Geno had been hit the hardest, not least because he was the one with the milk. Even when Sid and Anna bottle fed her, Geno had to pump himself. They gave her formula too, but most of her diet came from Geno. 

As a result, they'd all found they had basically no energy for each other. Sid and Anna had found the time once or twice that first month, but Sid couldn't say for sure he'd even jerked himself off more than a handful of times outside of that. After two months, they'd found enough of a routine it was getting easier, or so Sid thought. Geno had confessed, somewhat tearfully, that he hadn't managed a single orgasm since the birth. He'd tried, but always fell asleep before he could get himself there.

Sid sympathized. The first few months as a professional NHL player -- even with teenage hormones -- he'd been a bit backed up until he took to taking care of himself in the mornings instead of the evenings. But Geno said he'd tried that but was still too tired to make it to the end without passing out.

Anna, ever the practical one, suggested the obvious solution. She and Sid could do it for him.

"When you're done here, you wanna meet me in the spare bedroom?"

"Yeah, but..." Geno's eyes blinked open, and he turned a sleepy-fond gaze towards Sid. "Don't go? I'm want…"

Sid didn't need Geno to figure out how to articulate it, he just knelt beside the chair, looping an arm across Geno's shoulders and pulling him in close. "This is nice."

"Hmm. Is nice." Geno yawned. Petting Lana's tiny, suckling cheek with the tip of one finger. His hands practically dwarfed her. She looked so small. "You remember… When I'm still pregnant with Svetnushka… You take care of me?"

There were a number of times Sid took care of Geno when Geno'd been pregnant. "How so?"

"I'm sick. Morning- You give me shower and kisses. Feel nice. I'm half sleep, and you suck me?"

"Oh, yeah." Sid smiled at the thought. "I remember."

"Whenever we… now. Remind me of then, and I'm like."

"Yeah, me too."

Lana popped off Geno's nipple with a tiny baby coo that had Sid reaching out to stroke her cheek too, overflowing with love for his little family, now one person bigger than before.

Geno handed her over, and Sid stepped over to the crib to carefully lay her down.

She blinked sleepily at him, grumpy-tired.

"I know, sweetie. All that eating and sleeping's hard work, isn't it?"

Geno snorted from his rocking chair. "Sorry, I'm just think... " Geno shrugged. " _M'so horny for you right now,_ " He said, eyes dark as he leered at Sid's ass. Geno apparently too tired to bother figuring out the words in English, but Sid recognized enough of them in Russian to get the gist.

"Geno!" Sid hissed. "Lana's-"

"She baby, Sid," Geno huffed. Pushing himself upright with a grunt. "We go, before I sleep here and you have take care of me in front of Svetnushka."

Sid felt his cheeks flood with heat, but he refused to take the bait. He knew Geno and Anna didn't care as much if Lana heard or saw them, but it still felt weird to him. They'd promised that by the time she was walking they'd be more careful to close doors and keep it from her, so he tried not to make too much of a fuss for now. "Come on, you." Sid helped Geno to a standing position and down the hall. Geno was no help, leaning against Sid and letting his hands wander, getting tangled in their clothes. "Jesus… you really are horny."

"Mmm. Most horny for you," Geno slurred, sucking a wet bite to Sid's exposed collarbone.

Sid managed to get them to the spare bedroom and kicked the door closed before letting them drop to the bed with a whump. Geno just used the new position as an opportunity to get both hands and legs involved with feeling Sid up.

Laughing, Sid pressed a kiss to Geno's lips and got a sloppy tongue in return. As graceless as Geno was, Sid loved him like this, loved taking care of him -- and kind of loved the idea that all of his focus went to pleasuring Geno, while all of Geno's focus went to enjoying himself. For whatever reason, it worked for Sid to think that his pleasure was just a byproduct, Sid did his best to not worry about the whys.

"You think too much, Sid. Make me come."

Sid got a hand on Geno's dick, not even half-hard, and pulled at it gently. "Oh, I will. Don't worry." Sid licked his hand and reached down again, patiently working Geno over until he was hard enough for Sid to slot a thigh between Geno's and begin rocking them together without worrying that Geno's dick would end up squished into an uncomfortable position.

"Mmm, Sid." Geno growled, pawing at Sid's shoulders weakly. His voice was growing softer, and he was slurring more. He'd be asleep in minutes.

Sid licked his lips and tried not to come.

Minutes later, Geno went still with a sleepy breath. "Sid…"

Sid smiled, continuing to rock their hips together in slow, sensual circles. Too fast, Geno would wake up, and the disorientation would make him lose his erection, and they'd have to start from scratch. Too slow and Geno's body would sag, and he'd lose his erection.

Sid was hard and dripping, slick streaking their cocks. Geno was getting there, each beat of his heart slowly filling his dick. Sid looked down between them and admired the view. The two of them lying side by side, wet heads sliding over each other, each fleeting touch and grind rolling pleasure out from Sid's groin.

Sid pulled back before he could give in and go too far. He needed to make Geno come first. 

Sliding down the bed, Sid licked his palm until it was wet and dripping with spit then wrapped his fingers around Geno's stiff dick. He gave Geno's balls a fond peck; they were soft and warm against his lips, perfect.

Lower, Sid inhaled the warm, musky scent of Geno's taint. Clean, but a little salty when he licked out for a taste. He gently nudged Geno's legs apart and burrowed himself in, licks and sucking kisses that had Geno mumbling and squirming, even in his sleep.

Sid dodged a knee to the face and used his free hand to grab the back of Geno's thigh, pressing it up towards his chest, so Sid could get better access.

Geno's ass was massive, and gorgeous, and Sid wished he had a spare hand to push it out of the way, but if he let go of Geno's dick, they'd never get there, so Sid just pushed his face against Geno's skin and got to work.

Long, slow licks. Gentle nips and bites. A brief stream of cold air that made Geno actually shiver.

Sid wished Anna were here so she could suck him off; he was so hard. Though if she were actually here, she'd be too busy playing with Geno's nipples to spare Sid a helping hand.

Sid grunted, pushing his face against Geno's ass and working him harder, faster. Geno's breaths were getting deeper, not with sleep, but with lust.

Sid had asked Geno once what sort of dreams he had if any. Geno had turned thoroughly red and declined to answer. Whatever he was dreaming tonight, it seemed to be working, because Geno's cock was starting to drip and stand up away from his body. 

Sid considered wrapping his mouth around it, but he already had his tongue buried in Geno's ass, and he wanted to feel Geno tighten on it, and if he could just- There. Geno's muscles began to tense in time with his breaths, he was so close.

This was the part Sid had to focus the hardest on. Pushing Geno over the edge, worshiping him just right to send him flying. Sid rubbed his finger through the precum dribbling from Geno's cock and stroked him just a little faster, touch light and smooth.

Geno groaned, and groaned again, then finally-

Sid moaned as he got what he wanted, Geno's ass tightening around his tongue, his cock pulsing wetly against Sid's palm as Sid stroked him through it. When the last shuddering waves finally ebbed away, Sid pulled back and crawled up to straddle Geno's abs, pushed his cock against the mess he'd made, and rubbed until he came with a choked-off cry.

Panting heavily, eyes squeezed shut, Sid startled when Geno's hand contacted his thigh.

"S'agood one? Tonight?" Geno asked, clearly still half asleep.

Sid blinked, taking a moment to process before smiling. "Yeah… yeah, it was, G."

"Mm, good." Geno's eyes slipped shut, and between one breath and the next, he'd drifted off to sleep again.

Sid heaved a little chuckle, grabbing Geno's gross shirt from the floor to wipe them up before collapsing into bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, got kinda busy busy and then I threw out my back today. My update schedule may be slowly sliding forward here. The whole story should be out by New Years though.


End file.
